Una fria Tarde
by SatSly
Summary: Rachel y Finn caminan pensando en el futuro, que realidad mostrara este momento?


**A/N: Es solo un one shot de Glee, amo esa serie, espero que les guste n.n **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece.**

* * *

Ella caminaba junto a su hombre, tomada de esa mano de obrero; tan grande que sentía como si fácilmente podrían caber sus dos palmas. Eran duras, por el deporte suponía, manos de hombre rudo, como todo en él. Sus pies seguían junto a los de su amor, ella se sentía tan feliz. No había otra manera de expresar lo que sentía. Sus ojos oscuros y sonrientes lo miraban de lado, hacia arriba. Era imposible no hacerlo, ¡él era tan alto!

Se detuvieron en una banca, y él la limpio y luego le ofreció lugar a la joven. Ella sonrió y tomó asiento y esperó a que él también lo hiciera a su lado. El integrante de Glee lo hizo, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron brevemente, sonrientes.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes? –dijo Finn aún con los ojos cerrados apoyando su frente en la de ella-

-Si…y yo a ti –dijo Rachel abriendo sus ojos lentamente para encontrar los de su futuro esposo- Te amo con toda mi alma…

-Oh, ¡que escena tan enternecedora! –Dijo una voz que se les acercaba por la espalda-. Creo que debo capturar el momento –Era Santana con su móvil en la mano tomándoles una foto- ¡Digan Santana!

"Santana" repitieron ambos carcajeándose y después de un Click se separaron un poco, dándole espacio a la joven, que negó con la cabeza y siguió de pie.

-¡Están locos! Si me siento entre ustedes, Dios sabe que cosas me podría pasar por interrumpir este momento palomas. ¿Han visto a Britt? Quedamos en vernos pero no me responde…- Rachel y Finn se miraron y sonrieron cómplices-

-Oh si, dijo que te esperaba en el auditorio… en el salón, creo que te tiene una sorpresa –Dijo Rachel

-¿En serio?-sonrió a medio lado imaginando- ¡Nos vemos después de almuerzo entonces!

La morena se alejó feliz de ellos, parecía ansiosa por ver a su compañera. Finn tomó nuevamente las manos de su amor y las cobijó calentándolas.

-Estás helada pastelito…que tal si vamos adentro?

-¡No! -negó con rapidez-. Es que…¿no está bonito el día?...Además no nos enfermaremos, nos tenemos a nosotros. ¡Imitemos a los pingüinos Amor!

-¿Los pingüinos? –Musitó- ¿Por qué los pingüinos?

-¡Así es como mantienen su temperatura! –Soltó una risita. Ella se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas del otro- Se abrazan y se juntan mucho entre sí para mantener el calor…-sonrió traviesa, sin caer en lo burlesco por la ignorancia de su pareja-

-¡Ah claro!-soltó una carcajada como solía hacerlo cuando no entendía muy bien-

La cantante rodeó el cuello de Finn con sus brazos abrigándolo a la vez

-Cuando nos casemos, te prometo que los días así te llevaré desayuno a la cama y no tendrás que levantarte en todo el día- Le dijo el ceñudo joven-

-Y Veremos documentales! Y Conciertos… ¡obras de teatro!-Finn giró los ojos al escuchar esto-

-Lo siento, pero veremos Futbol, Basquetbol tal vez-dijo molestoso-

-¿Ah si? Entonces tendré que decir que…no es un panorama agradable –Hizo una mueca con la cara, abriendo la boca como queriendo rebatirlo y agregar algo más pero fue callada por un beso-.

-¡Boba! Era broma –se carcajea-

-S-si…eso pensé…-dijo poco convencida y algo sonrojada al caer en el juego molestoso del otro-

-Tendremos muchos inviernos que compartir bonita, muchos! Y los compartiremos juntos… claro, antes de que tengamos nuestros hijos

La idea le gustaba, aunque ella asumía que sus días serían compartidos después de que brillara como la estrella que era, aprovechando el talento que la caracterizaba. Hijos, nietos, gatos, perros. ¡Lo que fuera! Ella quería compartir el resto de su vida con él. Aunque discutían seguido… siempre encontraban la manera de arreglar las cosas. Y aunque pocos aceptaran su compromiso diciendo que eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse, ellos creían estar seguros.

Era su último año en la preparatoria, los días habían pasado volando. Días buenos o malos…Eran felices y estaban acostumbrados, Ya no podían ver su futuro sin el otro.

Y así fue como los minutos pasaron. Abrazados entre besos, entre palabras y miradas enamoradas. El resto de los integrantes del coro Glee pasaban a su lado, dirección a su práctica diaria y los invitaban. Pero ellos no se querían separar. Aunque estuvieran todo el día juntos, y después de clases hablando por teléfono, masajeándose y siempre en contacto. Parecía como si el clima frio los hubiera hechizado sin dejarlos separarse.

Después de una hora finalmente se pusieron en pie, y entraron para el comienzo de otro ensayo. Cantarían otras canciones de amor, que fueron escritas por grupos y bandas como si ellos entendieran el amor que Fin y Rachel sentían.

* * *

**A/N: Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado. muchos saludos**


End file.
